


If It Makes Her Happy

by Host_of_Heaven



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Host_of_Heaven/pseuds/Host_of_Heaven
Summary: Yang tries to convince Weiss that taking Ruby out to a firework show is imperative. Weiss is initially reluctant.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	If It Makes Her Happy

“Believe me, you have to.”

“Is that so?”

Weiss was only half-listening. Every once in a blue moon, Yang had her genius moments. She’d come out with some candid stroke of wisdom, and force Weiss to admit a hard truth about life. This did not sound like one of those times.

“Yes!”

Weiss sighed. “Why is this such a big deal?”

“Why?”

Apparently, Yang was even more passionate about explosions than she let on. From the look on her face, you’d think she was missing a limb.

“Are you kidding me Weiss? Watching a firework show with your girlfriend on a breezy night is a transformative experience!” Yang let out an exasperated breath. “Next you’re gonna tell me you’ve never celebrated Christmas.”

“Well…”

Yang’s face contorted into an offended sort of disbelief.

“No. Shut. Up.”

“Well,” Weiss continued, “my father _would_ host an annual Christmas Ball at the manor. He knew people were always more charitable in December, and that they’d happily donate to vaguely defined charities with short histories.”

Yang facepalmed.

“So maybe, if you count that as a celebration…”

Who’s to say the Ball can’t count as a party, by definition?

“No, I don’t think of swindling the rich out of their money as a celebration.”

“Sounds like a good time to me,” Blake muttered from her bunk.

Comments like those made Weiss glad she and Blake had reconciled. Otherwise, she’d have to watch her back, and her stuff, more carefully.

“The point is-” Yang shoved a short pamphlet into her hands “-this show is absolutely mandatory.”

Thumbing through the thin pages, it was hard to deny that the fireworks themselves had a certain flare. Even the smell of the gunpowder could be an exhilarating lure for the right crowd. But the environment left a lot to be desired.

Weiss grimaced at the thought of being packed into the city square with all the riffraff, like moths drawn to a flame.

“Does it have to be such a public affair?” she pleaded.

“Gods, no. That would be lame. That’s why you have to find a secluded spot, and get the girl all to yourself.”

“The girl in this case being your sister.”

“All the more reason for you to trust me on this. Ruby _loves_ fireworks.”

Thinking back to Ruby and her fascination with anything combustible, Weiss relaxed a bit. “Somehow, that’s not a surprise.”

“It shouldn't be.” Yang gave a resolute smile. "Believe me, Weiss. Once the rockets start flying and the lights start popping, the looks on her face should all be worth it.”

This was an idea Weiss could get behind. If it would really make Ruby happy, she was willing to try it. And if they could find a private spot away from the herd, all the better.

If all went well, it might even be the perfect moment for a first kiss.

She looked back down at the brochure at the unfamiliar address, and started forming a plan.

“I’ll have to make an arrangement, then. Do you know of any hotels in the area?”

* * *

As much as it sometimes pained Weiss to admit, Yang had been right.

As she stood at Ruby’s side on a hotel balcony overlooking the city square, the show kicked off with a bang. And then a series of bangs.

Clouds and streams of light appeared high in the air, bathing the balcony in shades of blue, green, and red. Pops and crackles rang out all around, intent to occupy every one of the senses. When Weiss watched really closely, she'd almost swear some of them exploded in the shape of a heart. 

She stole a glance at Ruby’s face, and her own heart swelled. The younger girl was totally immersed in the spectacle. Her mouth hung open and her eyes scanned the night sky, excited and in awe.

The fireworks were decent. And the view from the balcony wasn’t bad either.

But Weiss really savored the signs Ruby emitted of her joy. Every sound that escaped her lips was music to her ears.

She squeezed her partner’s hand, and smiled when she felt her squeeze back.

Now, she just needed to build up the courage to go for that kiss.


End file.
